Welcome to Pokespe High!
by PokeFreak45
Summary: High school is the worst. And being a new kid isn't going to help anything. I barely know anybody, and I suck in every class. Jeez, cut me some slack, will ya? Shippings: MangaQuest, Special, hints of Chosen, and OldRival. MY OC IS IN THIS!
1. Chapter 1: First Day of High School!

**Hi! This is PokeFreak45! I don't have much experience with using FanFiction, since I just started, but I hope you guys will enjoy my stories and… yeah. That's it, basically. Oh, and also, don't kill me if the story sucks. I'm a newbie, give me a break. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE POKEMON FRANCHISE. (That would be awesome though...)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Day of High School!**

**Gold's P.O.V:**

"GOLD! Get your lazy ass down here already! You're going to be late for school!"

"Yeah, be there in a sec', mom!"

I ran down the stairs, while hastily putting on my blazer on the way. My mom was in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes as I sat down to eat. She sighed.

"You know, Gold, you need to sleep early nowadays. It's becoming into a bad habit of yours and you're almost late for your first day of school too." she said. I stuffed the eggs and buttered toast in my mouth and chugged down a glass of orange juice. "Yeah, yeah, I got it." I replied in a bored tone. I picked up my backpack and skateboard, said bye to my mom, and ran out the door.

Man, why is the school so far away? I checked my PokeGear. It was 7:45. You got to be kidding me. I started to pick up the pace and kicked the ground harder for more strength.

Ten minutes later, I finally made it. I started panting heavily, being late for school and rushing sure makes you tired. I looked around the room. The kids were in little groups of either three or four, gossiping and chatting away. I sighed and found an empty seat near the back of the room. I looked at my PokeGear again. It's 7:55. I guess I can do _something _while I'm still here. So, I pulled out my ear-buds and started to blast music into my ears. But even if I did have them on, I still heard the school bell ring. I groaned, putting away my MP 3 player and ear-buds back into my pocket.

"Ah, welcome," said the teacher. "My name is Ms. Jasmine and I will be your teacher for the whole year. Now, if I do recall, there are... three new students here today? Can you please stand up?" I stood up, spotting two others stand up as well. One was a boy (I think) with somewhat long, red hair. The other one was a girl with blue hair tied up into pigtails that spiked up in a weird angle. "Okay, now then...you," Ms. Jasmine pointed at the redhead. "Can you please introduce yourself to the class?"

The kid walked in front of the class. "The name's Silver. Honestly, I don't like being bothered, so I suggest you keep your distance. I prefer to read and stay alone. That is all." He bowed and walked back to his seat. Shallow guy...

"Okay, can you next?" She asked the pigtails girl. She nodded and walked in front of the class. "My name is Crystal. I like to listen to music and study. I hope we can be good friends!" She gave a bow and returned to her seat. She's actually a cute one...

"Alright then, you," Ms. Jasmine pointed at me. "Can you introduce yourself?" I sighed and walked up in front of the class. "My name's Gold. I don't have much hobbies, but I like to skateboard and playing basketball. Nice to meet you guys." I bowed and went back to my seat. Well, that's over with.

"Okay then, now that we got that out of the way, I'm not as strict as you may think," said Ms. Jasmine. "So, I'll let you guys just talk and relax for the first day. Just, don't overdo it though." She walked to her desk and flipped open her laptop as the class began to talk in their groups again. I walked around the classroom. Nice place, I guess.

"Oh, Silver, Gold, and Crystal. I need to see you three for just a second." called Ms. Jasmine. We all nodded and walked up to her desk. She looked at us. "I have assigned three students to show you around the school. Come in!" Three students came in, two years older. One boy spiky black hair with ruby colored eyes, the taller boy had spiky light brown hair with emerald eyes, and the girl was a brunette with turquoise blue eyes. They all bowed to us, and we bowed back.

"Guys, these are your juniors, Red, Green, and Blue. They'll be showing you around the place. Understood?" We all nodded our heads. "Okay, follow us!" said Red. He, along with Green and Blue, lead us out the door of the classroom. "Now then, where should we start..."

About fifteen minutes later, we actually made it back right when class ended. Wow, that was fast. Red turned to us. "You guys know where to go next, right?" We nodded. "Great!" said Blue. "If you need any help, you can just ask one of us, okay?" We nodded again. "Bye!" The three juniors then left to their next class. I sighed and pulled out my schedule. I had Chemistry with Mr. Blaine next. I took a quick peek at Crystal and Silver's next class too. They had Chemistry as well.

"Hey, we have the same class again!" I exclaimed. "Why don't we all just go together then?" So, we started walking down the hall, fast-walking, actually. We were almost late to our class. I turned to Silver and Crystal. They seemed to enjoy themselves a little bit. Because I swear, I saw little smiles on their faces while we were running.

In two minutes exactly, we made it just in time when the bell rang. We sighed in relief and walked to random seat. Silver and I ended up sitting next to each other with Crystal sitting in front of us. We all looked at each other and smiled.

"Alright class. Get out your pens and notebooks. Class is starting!" said Mr. Blaine.

Oh, right. Classes. And the rest of school. ...Damn it.

* * *

**Finally done! Sorry if it was too short, I was just trying this out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters in the story, including the other stories I may be writing. Thank you for actually wasting your time on this, too! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Yellow!

**Hey guys! PokeFreak45 here, giving you guys chapter two of Welcome to Pokespe High! Now, before we get started, I promise that this chapter will be longer than the previous one. And with that out of the way, let's go ahead and show you the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and cannot own any of the Pokemon/Pokespe franchise.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meet Yellow!**

**Crystal's P.O.V:**

"Can't be late, can't be late…" I muttered to myself. I just got out of Chemistry with Gold and Silver, but I found out that I was in a more advanced Math class than them, Trigonometry with the juniors like Blue and Red. But, I heard that a sophomore here was also in the same class, so I guess I can't feel so left out. Noticing the time on my watch, I started to run a bit faster.

As I was running, I think I ran into someone, since I fell hard on the ground and felt my head surging in pain. I looked up to see who it was. It was a girl, probably the same height as me, with long blonde hair tied up into a ponytail. I stood up quickly and helped her up. She stood and lightly dusted herself. I looked at her. She smiled back at me and held out her hand.

"My name is Amarillo del Bosque Verde, but that too long to remember. So, you can call me Yellow for short. I'm sorry for bumping into you earlier. I'm a clumsy person…" she said, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck. "It's okay, mistakes happen. My name's Crystal. Nice to meet you, Yellow." I accepted her handshake and we walked to class together. We got there in three minutes, and luckily found two seats next to each other near the window.

After we chatted for a while, I saw two familiar juniors come in. The first one who noticed me was Blue.

"Crystal!" Blue exclaimed. She ran up to me. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Geometry with Gold and Silver?" I shook my head. "I'm in this class with you guys since my Math scores are way over average." Blue nodded and Red came. Red looked at Yellow. "What about you, Yellow? Are you the sophomore that's supposed to be here?" Red asked her. Yellow jumped. "Y-yeah. Nice to see you again, Red." Yellow said, blushing slightly. I stared at them for a second. Wait, that means…

"You guys know each other?" I asked. They all nodded. "We've been friends since grade school. But Yellow was always a year behind us since she's a year younger, so we don't see her around often." Blue explained. I nodded my head. "So, who's our teacher?" I asked. Red pulled out his schedule. "Um… I think its Mr. Falkner. Says so on the schedule." Red said. I nodded my head.

Sometime later, the bell rang and Mr. Falkner came in. "Okay, kids. Get out your textbooks and go to page 14, Lesson 2. I don't want to waste any time today, so behave yourselves. Got it?" said Mr. Falkner. We all nodded our heads. I saw some students back away a little. This guy…

* * *

_Forty minutes __of torture__ later…_

"... Looks like you guys are finished here. Take your textbooks home for your homework assignment due tomorrow."

"_BBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!" _Mr. Falkner looked at us. "That was the bell. You guys can leave now."

Ah, finally we're done. Mr. Falkner was more of a strict guy than I thought he would be. I said bye to Yellow, Red, and Blue and met up with Gold and Silver. After talking for a little bit, the bell rang. Looks like it's time for another class. I pulled out my schedule, along with Silver and Gold. Gold and I had Journalism with Mr. Bugsy while Silver had to go to Biology with Ms. Erika. When we said good-bye to Silver, Gold began our conversation.

"So, how was Trig?" I sighed. "Terrible. The teacher is a pain in the ass." I replied. Gold nodded. "How was Geometry?" I asked him. He shrugged. After talking about other things for a while, Gold looked at his PokeGear. His eyes widened and he looked at me. "Shit, Crystal, we need to go _now_." He grabbed my hand and we started running down the hall. I blushed a little, his hand felt so warm. But I ignored that and kept on running down the hall with Gold.

Once we got there, I started to pant heavily. That was really tiring. But as I was taking some breaths, I heard some girls whispering and pointing at me and Gold. I wondered why… but then it hit me. I looked down and I immediately felt heat rise up my face. Gold and I were still holding hands. Gold noticed it too, his face red as a tomato. We both let go quickly, acting as if it never happened. The bell rang and we went to our seats. I looked at Gold again, who was surprisingly sitting next to me. His face was still red and he was staring at his hand. My face, too, was still red from what happened. I sighed and looked at the board. But then again… I would've liked it if we held it longer- wait. What am I saying? I shook my head. I just met the guy, there's no way I could fall for him already. That would be ridiculous. Is… that even possible? No, no it can't-

"Hey, you okay, Crystal?" I jumped and looked at Gold, who was staring at me suspiciously. "Yeah, just spacing out." I replied. He cocked his head. "You sure?" he asked. "You look a bit pale… are you sure you're okay?" He looked worried. I nodded. "I'm fine, Gold, but thanks for the concern." I said. He nodded and looked back at the teacher. I face palmed myself. I'm such an idiot… for acting like this _and _thinking I would actually fall for Gold. I looked over at Gold. He was working on his paper. I smiled.

But… I can always re-think it.

* * *

**And… DONE! Honestly, I almost ran out of ideas for this and it was so short in the beginning… oh well. At least I'm done with it now. You guys liked the MangaQuest in this? Hope you did. Okay, I'm really tired now. PokeFreak45 out. **


	3. Chapter 3: DODGEBALL!

**Hi, hi! It's PokeFreak45 again, giving you guys' chapter THREE of my story, Welcome to Pokespe High! Sorry if it took a long time to upload, I was doing other things and almost forgot about this story. Hope you accept my apology and let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not (and probably never will) own any of the Pokemon/Pokespe franchise.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: DODGE-BALL!**

**Gold's P.O.V:**

I yawned. Journalism isn't as interesting as I thought it would. Actually, it _sucked_ for the most part. All I heard was a bunch of words and blabbles I never heard of. Jeez, that was really boring. I pulled out my schedule from my pocket. Let's see... oh, I have Gym right now. So, I went to my locker, pulled out a bag that had my gym clothes in it, and ran down the stairs. It didn't take too long to get to gym, but I did almost bump into people along the way. Once I got into the locker rooms, our gym teacher was passing out locks. There was actually a long line, since this gym class had freshman, sophomores, _and_ juniors. Man, what's up with that? Ignoring my question, I was next in line to get my lock. I looked up at our teacher. Sheesh, he was tall. He had spiky yellow hair and was wearing a cameo shirt with dark green pants.

"Here's your lock, kid." he said, holding up a green lock in my face. I took it and went to the assigned locker number it had on the back of the lock. "Hey, Gold!" I turned around. It was Red, walking up to me. I waved back. He looked at his lock, looked at the locker next to mine, and nodded. "Our lockers our right next to each other," he said. "What a coincidence, huh?" I nodded. At least I have someone I know to talk to now.

We got dressed and walked into the gym. The gym shorts I had were tight, just a little though. My shirt was loose and big. Way to go mom, you got me the most weirdest clothes ever. As I was talking to Silver, who just got out, I saw Crystal come out. She was talking to Blue and another girl who had a long, blonde ponytail. I walked up to them.

"Sup, Crystal!" I exclaimed. Crystal turned to me and waved, telling me to come over. "Hey, Gold." she said. I looked at the blonde girl. "Who's this?" She looked at the girl and nodded. "Gold, this is Yellow. She's a sophomore. We met during Trig today." I felt my mouth drop. I looked at Yellow. I swear to Arceus, this girl was at least four inches shorter than me, and I _she's_ a sophomore? I put that aside, said bye to Crystal, and ran up to our gym teacher, who was calling all of the boys to come.

"Alright, squirts, I'm Lt. Surge, your gym teacher for the whole year. We're going to be playing dodge-ball today. Now, the rules are simple. You get the ball, pick it up, throw it at someone. Done. If that person gets hit, they are out, giving your team a point. If you get hit, you are out, giving the other team the point. Am I making myself clear?" We all nodded. "Good. I will assign you numbers. Ones on the left, twos on the right with pinnies." He began giving kids numbers and we went our assigned number side. Since I was a one, I just walked over to the left side, seeing Silver and Crystal there too. And I swear, I almost became deaf when the girl's gym teacher, Ms. Whitney, pulled out a megaphone and and began to speak.

"Everyone ready?" asked Ms. Whitney. We all nodded. "Okay, begin!" I just picked up a dodge ball and threw it at someone. It hit him on the shoulder, meaning he was out. Yes! Now then, who's next...

"Three against fifteen?! Wow, when did this happen?" Ms. Whitney exclaimed (don't worry, no megaphone this time). I stood there, dumbfounded. What...? I looked around. Only half of the people from the other team got out, while Silver, Crystal and I were the only ones on our side left. I looked at the bleachers. It was mostly our whole team up there, holding ice bags on their arms and legs. I looked back at the other side. Red and Blue were looking at us seriously while Green stood behind them, a bit less excited, tossing a ball up and down. I swallowed hard. Well, this is going to be one hell of a game. I picked up a ball and threw it at someone (random fire). It landed on her arm, so she was declared out. I looked at Silver and Crystal. Silver looked, actually, very bored while Crystal looked pretty tired. I sighed. We're so going to lose.

* * *

_Three minutes later..._

"Alright! Team two wins! Go get dressed now!" I walked into the boys locker room and slumped down on one of the benches. Man, that was tiring. As I was changing out of my gym clothes, I saw Red finally come by and change as well. What took him so long? I looked at Red.

"Why were you so late?" I asked him. He looked at me and finished pulling down his shirt. "I was talking to Yellow. Nothing much." Then, something got into my mind. It was rude to ask, but I was just too damn curious to even listen to my own thoughts. "You like Yellow, don't you?" His face immediately turned the color of his own name as he looked down at the floor and then back at me. "W-why would you assume something like that?!" Red exclaimed. "I-it's just that... look, Yellow's my friend, okay? I would never have such emotions towards her," I thought he was going to stop right there, but he ended it with these words in my ear. "But tell anybody I like Yellow, and you'll be sorry." And with that, he left the locker room. I stared, dumbfounded, for a second and then my face turned all smiley. Aw, Red-sempai was blushing... he's got a crush on Yellow... hehe. I left the locker room with Silver afterwards and saw Crystal talking with Red and Yellow. Speaking of which...

"Hi, Red and Yellow! Hey, Crystal!" They all saw me and Silver coming up to them so they waved "hi" back. As we were talking, Red and Yellow looked at the time. It was 11:30. Red and Yellow got worried. "Sorry guys. Yellow and I have to go to our next class soon." I smiled. "That's okay. Now then, we don't want to make you and your girlfriend late for class, now do we? See you at lunch!" I walked away after that, seeing the orange couple blush madly from what I said. "Red... w-what did he say?" Yellow asked, looking up at Red with questioning eyes. He looked down at Yellow, blushing harder than Yellow was. "Uh... n-nothing, Yellow! We should g-go now, though." Yellow nodded her head and they walked to their next class. Crystal looked at me.

"What was that about? Yellow and Red looked very uncomfortable..." I looked back at her, smirking. "Long story." I said. Looks like I have a new job now.

* * *

**Ah... finally done. Again, I'm sorry about posting this up so late. Hope you can forgive me...? Alright, I good. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4: This is NOT Gold's Day

**Hello, to the world of Pokespe fans! It's PokeFreak45 again, announcing the fourth chapter of Welcome to Pokespe High! Now before we get started, I would like to say that I will be updating things ****_very slowly_**** nowadays because of my bad timings on my schedule. Hope you guys won't get impatient and stuffs... OKAY! One more thing! This chapter may be pretty long, so you can skip some parts if you want (I'm bad at describing things anyway...). Let's get started, shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Pokemon/Pokespe franchise.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: This is Not Gold's Day...**

**Gold's P.O.V:**

"Man, I'm really hungry..." I said, clutching onto my growling stomach. Crystal giggled while Silver smirked. "Don't worry, we're going to the cafeteria now. Calm down, alright?" Silver said. I nodded. I need food, and NOW.

Once we got to the cafeteria, the fresh smell of food came up to my nose. I literally started drooling over the food they were serving. There was bread, pastas of all sorts, chocolate dipped strawberries, hamburgers, and _so_ much more. How did my mom get me to this school?! No, seriously, how? I started fantasizing about how awesome it would be if I lived in a castle and ate every single kind of food out there, as if the whole world of food belonged to me. But, the fantasy ended when I realized the dreaded packed lunch I had in my hand. I sighed heavily. Really, mom, _really?!_ I see the most gracious and delicious food in the world and you just _had_ to make me lunch. And for Mew's sake, I saw everybody else with, guess what, _NO FREAKING PACKED LUNCHES_. Even Silver and Crystal got to go buy the lunch they wanted. What the hell. My self-esteem went to a total zero as I found a table.

"Is that you, Gold? Nice to see you again!" I turned around to the cheery voice behind me. It was Yellow, holding a packed lunch in her hand. "Hey, Yellow. Why aren't you buying lunch?" I asked, curiously looking at her packed lunch. She looked down to where I was looking and began to speak. "Oh, you see," she started. "My family's not that rich. They barely had any money left after they transferred me to this school. So, they pack me lunch everyday." I nodded. Poor girl, though... "Hey," Yellow said. "I see Crystal and Red coming." I looked at her direction. Crystal and Red were talking, holding their selfish heap of food on their tray. I glared at them for a second, and then started talking with them after they sat down. After a few minutes of eating passed, a curious question came into my head.

"Hey, where's Silver, Green, and Blue?" I asked. "Green and Blue went to study hall, but I don't know about Silver..." Red said, scratching his head in thought. I shook my head. "That's okay, Red. Thanks." I said, with Red giving me a nod in reply.

When lunch was finally over, I packed up my leftovers and threw away my trash. Yellow and I then waited for Crystal and Red to clean up and put their trays away. "Gold," Crystal said, looking at her watch. "It's 12:45. We should go to our next class." I nodded and looked at Red and Yellow. "Where are you lov- I mean, two going?" I asked. Luckily, both Red and Yellow didn't hear what I was about to say, since they both looked at each other in thought. "If I remember correctly," Yellow started. "I think we all have Martial Arts together with Mr. Koga. If you don't know where it is, we can show you guys!" Crystal and I nodded our heads as Red led the way. We then started talking about random things, and made it to the Martial Arts dojo. We all saw a bunch of kids there, three of which we knew. I walked up to Silver asking where he went. He told me he went up to Ms. Jasmine's room to help her with paperwork. I nodded my head and then started talking with Blue and Crystal.

"Alright, kids!" Mr. Koga exclaimed. "Get your butts to the center of the dojo now!" We all obeyed, sitting down at the center of where Mr. Koga was standing. "Okay, if you kiddies don't know what this class is, this is where you fight your asses off. The rules are that if you fall from a blow and cannot get up in five seconds, you are the loser. Now, I want you to know that if I'm not here, I will have a substitute. But, if you guys were here last year, it's not Ms. Clair," A lot of the kids sighed in relief at that point while I just shrugged it off, not caring what it was about. "Instead, it's going to be my daughter, Janine. I want you all to respect her, or else, she can tell me and I'll make sure you get a punishment, got it?" We all nodded. "Good. Now then, I have prepared match-ups for everyone. It will be on the matching board... NOW!" He pulled out a remote control and pressed a button. The screen automatically started to show pictures of the class, shuffling and randomizing the match-ups. Once the screen stopped shuffling, everyone had match-ups.

_"First Match: Silver v.s. Kyle"_ The matching board said. We all listened carefully for the rest of the match-ups.  
_"Second Match: Gold v.s. Crystal" "Third Match: Blue v.s. Gale" "Fourth Match: Yellow v.s. Daniel" "Fifth Match: __Carol v.s. Rosemary_" "Sixth Match: Red v.s. Green"

I looked at the board for three seconds and then realized that I was paired up with Crystal. I looked at her. She looked back sadly, but smiled and gave me a thumbs-up. "Don't worry, Gold," she said. But the next thing she said didn't sound as happy as her voice usually was. "I'll try to go easy on you." Crystal said, finishing it off with an evil smile. I shuddered a bit; since when did Crystal have such a side to her? "Are you two ready?" asked Mr. Koga. I noticed that Silver and the other kid, Kyle, were about to begin their fight. They both nodded, though Silver looked a bit bored.

"BEGIN!" Kyle started off with a quick low sweep, but Silver jumped, dodging the attack easily. Silver then kicked the back of Kyle's neck with his heel first while he was still in the air. When Silver landed on the floor, Kyle fell to the ground, and after five seconds, Silver was declared the winner. ...That was _really_ quick. "You were great, Silver!" Blue exclaimed. I saw Silver blush slightly, muttering a small "thanks" back to Blue. Well, well... I sense something...

"Gold! Your turn, kid! Get over here, now!" Mr. Koga exclaimed. I jumped in surprise but did as I was told. I saw Crystal in front of me, looking at me with confidence written all over her. I gulped. This isn't going to be so good. "Get ready...GO!"

"Take it!" Crystal yelled, giving me a double spin kick on my left side. And trust me, I regretted being paired up with Crystal, because it _HURT LIKE FREAKING HELL_. I swear, either that girl got some huge strength or Master Giratina of the underworld just wants me to die. I grunted at the pain and fell. I did get up though, but I felt a huge bruise on my side. I barely touched it and I still winced at it. I looked up at Crystal. She was jumping on her toes, ready to give me another blow. I sighed. Might as well get this over with. So, I tried giving Crystal a punch, which, of course, wasn't a really good idea. She grabbed my arm, picked me up (and I don't know HOW the next part happened), and seismic tossed me to the floor. I landed face first, so it hurt real bad. I didn't bother getting up for my own risk of living, making Crystal the winner of the round.

"Hey," I looked up. It was Crystal, kneeling down to meet my face and holding out her hand. "Good match. You okay, though?" I nodded and took her hand so that she could help me up. I looked at my bruises. Not bad, oh, scratch that, it was black and blue _everywhere._ I didn't bother with it, though. I'll get over it.

After the other matches were finished, the three winners were Blue, Daniel, and Carol. The last match was between Red and Green. I wasn't quick at all, let me tell you, because it felt like hours watching those two giving punches and kicks to each other without even breaking a sweat or even flinching. But, at the end, Green was the winner. "All of the kids who won come up to the front!" Mr. Koga ordered, which the kids obeyed to. "Now then, you guys won't have to fight next time in this class, since you were the winners. Everybody else, you will." The rest of us groaned while Carol and Daniel in the front sighed in relief. He dismissed us after the bell, and I went straight to my locker. I pulled out my schedule. Looks like I only have one more class left before school's over, which was Physics with Ms. Sabrina, other than basketball after school. I closed my locker and met up with Silver, since I remembered that he had Physics now as well.

But just what the hell am I going to do with all of these goddamn bruises?!

* * *

**Haha... that was long-ish. It was tiring though. I hoped you liked it! ...Man, I'm not even kidding right now. I'm freaking tired. Oh, Happy Halloween! :3  
PokeFreak45 out.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Unknown Musician

**Hi, hi! PokeFreak45 here, giving you the fifth chapter of "Welcome to Pokespe High"! I don't have anything else to say (since I don't want to bore you guys with blabbles)but enjoy the story! Let's GO!**

**DISCLAIMER: I cannot own the Pokemon/Pokespe franchise, therefore I do not own it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Unknown Musician**

**Yellow's P.O.V:**

_Two minutes after school..._

I walked down the hall and found the music room. Once I grasped the door knob, I sighed. Am I really going to try this again? I haven't touched the thing in years...

I pulled out the flyer from my pocket and read it two times. I sighed again. Well, I kinda have to...

I walked inside the music room and spotted the grande piano immediately. I walked over to it and brushed my fingers along the top of the piano. I wonder how long it's been since I even _played_ this thing.

Right when I touched the keys, I felt like I was a great musician again. I closed my eyes and remembered the days when I was around 10 years old. I was acknowledged by my friends and music teachers every single time I played the piano. I stopped playing after a while, though, ever since I realized that I can draw exceptionally well. And after a few art lessons, I became more comfortable with drawing and abandoned my piano practicing. And because of this, my family started to grow apart, making my mom's side of the family poor. Two days before school started, I found a flyer on the walls of a nearby town. It was talking about a music audition, and whoever gets in will receive a 3,000 dollar reward, along with the opportunity of getting to play a solo part at a concert. The audition was held on September 17, so I had a good amount of time to practice. It's just how well I can play after all these years that's making me nervous. I shook my head.

No, it's okay Yellow...you can do this. I placed the bow on one of the strings and began to play the song, "Kiss the Rain" by Yurima. After playing the melody, I smiled. It's been so long, but it feels like I never abandoned the piano in the first place. So, I kept playing, unaware of the person behind the door listening.

* * *

**Red's P.O.V:**

Ugh, where should I go now? I just finished basketball practice, lost Gold, and now I have nowhere to go. But, I guess I can just go home now. So, I picked up my backpack and walked down the hall.

After walking a bit, I heard someone playing a piano. I wonder who it is, though. I walked to the music room, but didn't open the door, since I didn't want to disturb the person from playing. Speaking of the person, I was wonder who in our school still plays an instrument. Green used to play cello, but gave up on it when he was 7th grade...Blue used to play clarinet, but forgot about it... who else can play an instrument?! I thought about it for a second, and then, it hit me. There's no way...

I looked through the narrow window on the door. Yep, it's Yellow alright. But since when did she play an instrument? Come to think of it, I think I've heard of this song before. I think it's called "Kiss the Rain", or something like that. But damn, Yellow is great at playing the piano. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes, listening to Yellow only. It felt like hours of me standing there, since I started dozing off while listening to the song. Plus, since I was only half awake, I didn't hear the door knob turn. But I instantly woke up once I felt myself being pushed to the ground and someone on top of me. I opened up my eyes and already started blushing madly. Yellow was on top of me. _Yellow._ She must of run into me, since I was in the way.

"Y-Yellow?" I said. She opened up her eyes and started blushing beet red as well. "Ah!' she exclaimed, quickly standing up. "I-I didn't see you t-there, R-Red... I'm sorry..." she apologized, looking away from my direction. I stood up and patted her head. She got surprised and looked up at me. "It's okay. It's my fault you ran into me." I said, smiling. Her blush intensified, but she nodded.

Afterwards, we decided to walk home together, since there was now way I could find Gold. After some talking, I remembered the piano playing. I looked at Yellow.

"Hey, Yellow," I began. She looked up at me. "I never knew you played an instrument. How come you never told me?" Her hazel eyes widened and she had a faint blush on her face. "Y-you heard me?" Yellow asked. I nodded. "You're great." I said. "T-thank you," Yellow replied. "I played piano ever since I was ten. But after I had a passion for art, I gave up on piano. I was practicing so that I could enter this music competition. Whoever wins...gets a 3,000 dollar reward... and I just had to do it for my family. But I don't know if I can do it..." she said, looking down with a sad face. I felt really bad for her. And I don't know why I did this, but I pulled Yellow's arm and gave her a warm embrace.

"Just because you can draw now, doesn't mean you can't play piano as well as you did before," I started. "Just trust in yourself. I'm sure you'll win the prize for sure. You're a great person, I know you can do it." I finished, letting go of Yellow. Yellow was blushing like crazy, and I was sure that I was too. But it didn't really matter.

We parted ways later on once we came to Viridian City. "Oh, Yellow!" I exclaimed. She turned around. She wasn't so far, so it's good she could still hear me. "If you're practicing tomorrow, can I come listen again?" I saw her nod in reply, and we waved each other good-bye. I smiled. Tomorrow's going to be fun.

"Hi, Red. Nice to see you home. How was school?" my mom asked when I came inside. "Good. I'm going to be doing homework now, so I'll eat in ten minutes." I said, with my mom replying with a nod. I ran upstairs and threw myself on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling and something came to me.

Isn't...my cousin coming tomorrow?

* * *

**CLIFFY! I know, it's probably a bad timing to do it, but I wanted to do this SO BADLY. Anyway, the "cousin" Red has is probably going to be one of my O.C's (yes, I have some) and I'll try my best to make it work. ...I hope. Okay, bye-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Lyn Crimson

**WASSUP! PokeFreak45 here, and guess what? THIS IS THE SIXTH CHAPTER, WHOO! I was kind of waiting for this chapter to come ever since I started FanFiction. Wanna know why? BECAUSE MY O.C IS IN HERE! Yeah, it's just one of them that I have created when I got bored during Math class at school (P.S: That's why I used Lyn as my name because she's based off me). So, I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Pokemon/Pokespe Franchise (And I never will... D:)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lyn Crimson**

**Red's P.O.V:**

I yawned and sat up to look at the paper calendar next to me. Today was a Thrusday and the day my cousin, Lyn, was coming over to live here. She's coming here because Saffron City, her hometown, got struck by a earthquake and her father thought of bringing Lyn here so that she can still go to school while Saffron City is under reconstruction. I got up, made my bed, took a quick shower, and changed into my uniform. From what I overheard last night, she's coming in the morning, so I'll only see her until basketball practice is over. I came down the stairs and saw my mom making breakfast.

"You slept well, Red?" she asked. "Like a rock." I replied, pouring myself a glass of orange juice. She put down a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me. "Lyn's coming today, so you better be on your best behavior, young man." I nodded and ate quickly. I then got my backpack, said good-bye, and walked over to Green's house. I rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" a female voice said. When the door opened, I realized that it was Daisy, Green's older sister. "Oh! Hi, Red!' Daisy said. "Green's coming. You come inside, if you want." I nodded and walked inside. I took off my shoes and stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Green!" I exclaimed. "Hurry up before we're late! We have to get Blue and Yellow, too, you know!"

"Yeah, yeah. Quit yapping, will ya? I'll be there in a sec'." I rolled my eyes and sat down on a chair in the kitchen. "So," Daisy began. "Your cousin's coming today, right?" I looked at Daisy. "Did my mom tell you?" She nodded. "She also told me what happened over at Saffron City. I feel really sorry for her." I looked down. "Yeah, I feel bad too."

Two minutes later, Green (finally) comes down. "What takes you so long?" I asked. "Shut up. We need to go." he replied in his usual tone, walking out the door. I followed, saying bye to Daisy before leaving. After getting Blue and Yellow, we walked over to the school in Pewter City. Once we got there, we saw the bus that connects from Johto to Kanto easily like the Magnet Train. I saw Gold come out first, so I walked over to say "hi".

Later on, Crystal and Silver came out too, and we all started talking about classes and stuff like that until the bell rang. We all departed to our classes, but me and Yellow had a brief talk before leaving.

"You seem down, is everything alright?" Yellow asked. I nodded. "I'm okay, Yellow. You should head over to your next class. Don't worry about me." I said. Yellow nodded and walked away, but stopped halfway and turned back in my direction.

"Just remember, I'll always be here for you..." And with that, she left. I pondered on that, but realizing that I was going to be late, I ran to my next class. I wonder though...

* * *

**Lyn's P.O.V:**

"Father?" I began, looking up at my father. He looked back down. "How long will construction take?" He looked up. "I don't know, Lyn. But, you'll be safe in Kanto. Your cousin Red is there, and I promise you, he's a really brave young man. He'll be there for you." I looked down. "Okay..." I said. I haven't seen Red since I was nine when we went on vacation together in the Sinnoh region. And trust me, since I'm fifteen now, that's a long time. After a while, my brain started to wonder.

How's the school? Does Red have more friends now? Will I even fit in with anybody? Would I even _know_ anybody? All I remember is Green and a brunette haired girl... but that's all.

"Hey, Lyn," my father said, pointing at the town ahead of us. "There it is, Pallet Town." I stuck my head out of the open window of the car. My father was right, this was Pallet Town. The place hasn't changed one bit, the grass was yellowing, though, since it's the fall season. But since it is, the trees were all colors of bright red and mild orange, with a bit of fallen brown leaves here and there. It was a really pretty site. I got out of the car and looked for Red's house. I spotted it right away, remembering that his house has a bright orange roof. I knocked on the door.

"Ah, Lyn!" said Red's mother, opening the door. "Come in, where's you father?" I stood still for a second, and then remembered that I ditched my dad in the car. Oh crap...

I excused myself and ran back to where my father parked the car. I found him there, still taking out luggage. Thank Arceus, I literally forgot about my stuff. I helped him taking my stuff inside the trunk and left, saying good-bye. "You have to be good to Red's mom and the boy himself. I don't want you causing any trouble, okay?" I nodded. He kissed my forehead. "Tell Red I said hi. I'll call you so that you'll know when the construction ends. Bye!" I waved back to him as he drove back to Saffron City. I walked back to Red's house, now holding a light brown satchel, a black camera bag, a laptop case, and a dark green suitcase. Red's mom helped me with my luggage and find the spare room next to Red's room. She asked me if I needed help, but I said that I'd be okay. I was unpacking some things (clothes, Poke Dolls, etc.) and heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said. Red's mom came in. "Would you like to come downstairs for a snack?" I thought about it, and nodded, following Red's mom downstairs into the kitchen. After I stuffed myself with 3 slices of homemade Pecha and Oran berry pie (which was _so_ good), I went back upstairs.

As I was setting up my laptop, I decided to check something really quick. I went on PokeChat and check for anybody online. Then, something surprised me. Red was online. Doesn't he have school right now? I clicked on the name and began to chat.

**BlazingStar12: Hello? Red? You there?  
FireRed: Lyn? Is that you?**

I'm actually pretty surprised he responded.

**BlazingStar12: Yeah, it's me. Don't you have school right now? I'm at your house.  
FireRed: Oh, really? Well, I got bored, but don't worry. The teachers barely check if you have your PokeGear or not anyway.  
BlazingStar12: Seriously?! I wish my school did that...  
FireRed: So, you're at my house already?  
BlazingStar12: Yup! When are you coming back?  
FireRed: Probably around 4:25. I have basketball practice.  
BlazingStar12: I see... well, I better finish unpacking some things. See you later, okay?  
FireRed: Yeah, bye.**

_FireRed left the conversation._

Well, now I know when he's coming back. I looked at the time. It was 3:30. He'll be back soon. I closed my laptop and continued to finish unpacking the rest of my stuff.

"Lyn?" Red's mom called. "Yeah?" I called back. "I'm going grocery shopping to prepare for tonight's dinner. You want to come?" I looked at my luggage. "I would like to," I said. "But I have more things to unpack." "That's fine! I'll leave the spare keys on the kitchen counter if you're going to be going anywhere. Bye!" "Bye!" I called back to her, hearing the door close. I sighed and laid down on my bed.

Well, better start unpacking.

* * *

**Green's P.O.V:**

_One hour later..._

"Green!" someone called. I turned around and saw Red running up to me. "Don't go so fast." He said, catching his breath. I rolled my eyes. "It's your fault for being so slow." I said. We continued to walk and made it to Pallet Town. I dug my hand in my pocket. Shit, I forgot the keys, and Daisy told me that she was going to be home late because of extra work. Plus, Gramps is on vacation.

"Hey, Red," I said. He looked at me. "Can I stay at your place for a while? Daisy's not going to be home until 6:00. We need to work on our project anyways." Red nodded. "Sure thing!" We walked to Red's house and I knocked on the door.

"Coming!" a voice said. But, that didn't sound like Red's mom. It sounded more... energetic and younger. A girl about Red's height (but at least 2 inches shorter) opened the door. She had dark brown hair tied into straight pigtails and was wearing a plain green shirt-dress with black leggings. Her bright red eyes lightened up when she saw Red.

"Hi, Red!" she said, giving Red a quick hug. He smiled and walked inside the house. I did too, but utterly confused. Red looked at me. "You okay?" I looked back at him. "Who's the girl?" I asked him. He cocked his head. "You don't know? It's my cousin, Lyn. Don't you remember her?" I looked at the girl for at least two seconds. "Oh," I said. "Is she that one girl that was at your 10th birthday?" Red nodded. He looked at Lyn. "Lyn, you remember Green, right?" She nodded. "Yup! Green Okido, if I'm not mistaken? Nice to see you again!" I nodded and looked at Red. "We should start working on our project, Red." He nodded, briefly talked to Lyn, and then followed me upstairs. I took a quick glance at Lyn before leaving. She seems like a nice girl. I smiled.

Honestly, I wouldn't mind her here.

* * *

**There we go! Hope you liked the chapter, and I promise to let the others know who Lyn is. Alright, today was a long day, I'm done. Peace.**


End file.
